Cânticos de experiência
thumb|left|400pxCânticos de experiência 1 O Senhor é a Minha força e o Meu cântico; Ele me foi por salvação; este é o meu Deus; portanto, eu O louvarei. Êxo. 15:2. A condenação parecia certa. A derrota, inevitável. As montanhas erguiam-se, altaneiras, em ambos os lados. O Mar Vermelho estava diante deles. À retaguarda, o exército egípcio avançava, chegando cada vez mais perto. Os retirantes israelitas tinham a certeza de que estavam liqüidados. Imagine a sua surpresa quando o Mar Vermelho abriu-se diante deles. Imagine o seu espanto quando, depois de passarem pelo leito arenoso daquele mar, paredes de água despencaram sobre os inimigos, matando-os instantaneamente. A salvo, no outro lado do mar, Moisés e todos os filhos de Israel cantaram um maravilhoso cântico de livramento. Foi um cântico sobre aquela experiência única de Israel. Ele falava da derrota egípcia. Os israelitas reconheceram a grandeza de Deus. Em primeira mão, Eles viram o Seu poder. Foram testemunhas de um milagre. Nos problemas da vida, Deus é um poderoso libertador. Nas impossibilidades da vida, Deus é nosso triunfante conquistador. Nas impossibilidades da vida, Deus abre o caminho. Nos desafios da vida, Deus tem uma solução. Na escura noite da vida, a luz de Deus ilumina. Ele ainda abre os "mares vermelhos" da nossa vida. Ele ainda nos dá um cântico para cantar. Para Fanny Crosby, provavelmente não foi sempre muito fácil crer que Deus ainda guia cada aspecto da nossa experiência. Quando tinha apenas seis anos de idade, ela perdeu a visão, em grande parte por causa de um erro médico. Embora tenha ficado cega, Deus lhe deu uma nova visão. Ele colocou um cântico em seu coração – e não apenas um cântico, e sim mais de 8.000. Fanny Crosby, a compositora de hinos cega, via mais do que as pessoas ao seu redor podiam ver. Com os olhos da mente, ela via a maravilhosa misericórdia de Deus, o Seu perdão, o Seu cuidado, poder e amor. Uma vez, ela escreveu: "Sempre cri que o bondoso Senhor, em Sua infinita misericórdia, por meio minha cegueira consagrou-me para a obra que Ele ainda me permite fazer." Seus hinos têm sido uma bênção para gerações de cristãos. Junto com Fanny Crosby e os antigos israelitas, você e eu podemos cantar: "Pois eu sei que por mim vela Seu bondoso coração." ---- Cânticos de experiência – 2 De eternidade a eternidade, Tu és Deus. Sal. 90:2. A Inglaterra enfrentava uma crise. Era o ano de 1714. A rainha Ana estava para morrer, e não tinha nenhum herdeiro em sucessão imediata para assumir o trono. A nação encontrava-se à beira do caos político. O famoso escritor de hinos inglês, Isaac Watts, preocupava-se com o que aconteceria no futuro. A família que anteriormente detivera o poder havia aprisionado o seu pai por causa de sua posição política. Buscando conforto, Watts voltou-se para os Salmos. O Salmo 90 era um dos seus favoritos. Ele exalta a eternidade de Deus, enquanto relembra a fragilidade de toda a humanidade. O salmista canta: "Senhor, Tu tens sido o nosso refúgio, de geração em geração. Antes que os montes nascessem e se formassem a Terra e o mundo, de eternidade a eternidade, Tu és Deus." Sal. 90:1 e 2. Deus é eterno. Deus é sábio e todo-poderoso. Ele está acima do tempo, pois Ele é o autor do tempo. Ele está acima de toda a história, pois Ele é o árbitro supremo da história do Céu. Embora Deus permita que líderes terrestres tomem decisões, Ele é quem molda o destino das nações. Ele é quem tem o controle supremo. Salomão ecoa este pensamento com as palavras: "Como ribeiros de águas assim é o coração do rei na mão do Senhor." Prov. 21:1. O profeta Daniel acrescenta: "O Altíssimo tem domínio sobre o reino dos homens." Dan. 4:17. Quando os eventos parecem estar fora de controle, Deus ainda está no controle. Quando circunstâncias incertas afligem nosso coração, Deus diz: "Não se turbe o vosso coração." João 14:1. Ele ainda está no controle. Isaac Watts captou muito bem esse pensamento em seu amado hino: "Ó Deus, socorro nosso desde o passado." Muitos cristãos crêem que, de todos os mais de 600 hinos de Isaac Watts, esse é o mais sublime. Aqui está uma verdade eterna com a qual podemos contar, algo que é certo, algo que é estável. Deus é nossa proteção, Deus é nosso lar eterno. NEle, nossa defesa está assegurada. Podemos ter confiança absoluta de que Deus está no controle. Assim, podemos dormir tranqüilos e deixar que Ele cuide deste mundo. ---- Cânticos de experiência – 3 Porque Ele é como o fogo do ourives. Mal. 3:2. Nos dias de Isaac Watts, a igreja na Inglaterra estava sendo levada na direção do frio formalismo. Ir à igreja era uma moda. As igrejas ficavam cheias nos cultos de domingo. Mas um cristianismo que era fruto apenas de um costume era motivo de preocupação para Isaac Watts. Ele sabia que havia apenas um jeito de tirar os cristãos complacentes do seu estupor espiritual. Eles precisavam experimentar o fogo do Espírito. Com a pena mergulhada na tinta da urgência, ele escreveu um hino que falava sobre isso. Você já sentiu seu amor por Jesus esfriar? Somente o fogo do Espírito pode reavivar a chama. João Batista apelou aos religiosos formais de seus dias que viessem a Jesus, quem "vos batizará com o Espírito Santo e com fogo". Mat. 3:11. O que é o batismo com fogo? Por toda a Bíblia, o fogo simboliza a presença de Deus. Quando estava no deserto, Moisés teve um encontro com Deus na sarça ardente. A sarça queimava, mas não se consumia. O fogo simbolizava a presença de Deus. O pilar de fogo guiando Israel à noite simbolizava a presença de Deus. O fogo que caiu do céu, incendiando o altar que Elias erigiu no Monte Carmelo, representava a presença de Deus. As línguas de fogo que caíram sobre os discípulos no Pentecostes, de novo representavam a presença de Deus. O batismo com fogo representa a imersão na presença purificadora e vivificadora de Deus. Somente uma coisa pode dar vida a uma experiência cristã fria. É o calor da presença de Deus. Em seu livro The Coming of the Conforter ''Vinda do Consolador, LeRoy E. Froom escreve: "Precisamos que o fogo purificador passe sobre nós e em nós – para penetrar em cada fibra do nosso ser, cada compartimento da nossa alma. Foi isso que aconteceu no Pentecostes. Com certeza você se lembra de que, antes do Pentecostes, os discípulos eram cheios de intrigas egoísticas, luta pela supremacia, busca de posição e exaltação do eu. Depois do Pentecostes, todavia, o eu foi abatido, e somente Cristo passou a ocupar o primeiro lugar no pensamento, nas ações e na vida" (págs. 276 e 277). Você está orando pelo fogo purificador de Deus? Que hoje, a oração de Isaac Watts: "Acende a chama do sagrado amor em nosso coração", seja a nossa oração. ---- Cânticos de experiência – 4 ''Se alguém tem sede, venha a Mim e beba. João 7:37. O hino "Tal Qual Estou" é, provavelmente, o hino de apelo mais conhecido na América do Norte, hoje. Ele tem sido entoado na conclusão de dezenas de milhares de sermões evangelísticos. George Beverly Shea tornou-o popular ao cantar as conhecidas palavras: "Tal qual estou, eu venho a Ti, / Aceita-me, ó Salvador! / Confiante sou em Teu amor; / Ó Salvador, me achego a Ti!" para concluir os apelos evangelísticos de Billy Graham (HASD, nº 278). Muitos cristãos não conhecem a compositora deste hino, nem suas origens. É uma história inspiradora. Charlotte Elliott era uma jovem de raro talento, uma notável pintora de retratos e escritora de crônicas humorísticas. Tudo parecia lhe favorecer. Ainda aos 30 anos de idade, ela sofreu um mal debilitador que a deixou enferma e deprimida. Um piedoso pregador chamado Cesar Malan fez-lhe uma visita. O Pastor Malan perguntou a Charlotte se ela tinha paz com Deus. A pergunta deixou-a perturbada. Aborrecida, ela recusou-se a discutir o assunto. Ao pensar sobre sua falta de cortesia e respeito para com aquele homem de Deus, ela sentiu uma pontada de tristeza. Poucos dias depois, ela o procurou e desculpou-se. Disse que queria tornar-se uma cristã, mas primeiro precisava limpar algumas coisas de sua vida. O pastor simplesmente olhou dentro dos seus olhos e disse: "Venha, tal qual você está." Charlotte rendeu sua vida a Cristo imediatamente. Ela abriu o seu coração para a Sua amorosa aceitação. Catorze anos depois, ela lembrou-se das palavras que lhe foram ditas por aquele que a levara a Cristo, e compôs o hino "Tal Qual Estou", o qual tem trazido milhões a Cristo. Não há outra maneira de ir a Jesus, senão "tal qual estamos". Não há outro lugar para começar, senão onde estamos. E não há hora melhor do que agora. Pode ser que você nunca tenha ido a Ele antes. Hoje é o dia de fazê-lo. Ou, se você já foi antes, por que não ir outra vez, agora mesmo, ajoelhado à Sua presença? Cânticos de experiência – 5 Eu sou do meu amado, e ele tem saudades de mim. Cânt. 7:10. O Cântico de Salomão é um inspirado cântico de amor. Ele fala do compromisso do amor. O amor não é uma emoção sentimental baseada na atração física. Não é um sentimento superficial centralizado no exterior. O amor é um compromisso duradouro baseado no caráter do outro. O amor é uma atração divina entre dois indivíduos. O amor é apaixonado com respeito a quem se ama. O amor nunca será casual, complacente ou passivo. O amor é sempre ativo, sempre em busca. No Cântico dos Cânticos, a pessoa apaixonada canta: "Encontrei logo o amado da minha alma; agarrei-me a ele e não o deixei ir embora." Cânt. 3:4. "O meu amado é meu, e eu sou dele." Cânt. 2:16. O amor genuíno e autêntico é um compromisso apaixonado com o ser amado. Essa paixão, esse compromisso, essa dedicação caracterizam todo o cristianismo genuíno. Cristianismo genuíno não é algo artificial. É uma experiência real com Jesus. É possível ter a "forma exterior sem a paixão interior". Hoje, Deus está nos chamando para uma experiência interior, de coração, com Ele. Entre os anos 500 e 700 d.C., a igreja irlandesa era sinônimo de fervor espiritual. Os primeiros cristãos celtas enfatizavam a presença de Deus na vida deles. Seus hinos e poemas refletem sua profunda piedade e seus encontros pessoais com Deus. As orações desses primeiros celtas cristãos revelam a possibilidade de haver um relacionamento amoroso, uma real amizade com Deus. Por amor ligado a nós, Deus deseja nossa afeição. Ele deseja nossa amizade. Ele nos chama para o cristianismo autêntico. Nas palavras do antigo hino celta: "Sê Tu minha visão, ó Senhor do meu coração; nada me salva, a não ser Tu; de dia e de noite, Tu és o meu melhor pensamento; ao levantar e ao deitar, Tua presença é minha luz." Salomão estava certo. O amor não nos permite outra escolha senão sermos apaixonados por aquele a quem amamos. Nós O desejamos, Ele nos deseja. Estamos contentes com Ele, e Ele está contente conosco. Somos Seus fiéis amigos agora e por toda a eternidade. Cânticos de experiência – 6 Perto está o Senhor dos que têm o coração quebrantado. Sal. 34:18. A vida de Louisa mudou de um instante para o outro. Em um momento, ela estava deitada ao sol, ouvindo as ondas do mar quebrarem-se na praia de Long Island; no momento seguinte, ela estava horrorizada. Ela e o marido, junto com a filha de 4 anos, ficaram petrificados quando ouviram os tétricos gritos de um menino que se afogava. O marido de Louisa tentou salvá-lo, mas o menino o puxou para debaixo d’água. Ambos se afogaram, enquanto Louisa e sua filhinha olhavam em pavorosa agonia. Louisa Stead era uma imigrante. Ela e o seu marido tinham vindo recentemente para Nova Iorque com a filha em busca de uma vida melhor. Agora, ela se sentia uma mulher estranha, em uma terra estranha, sem familiares, sem amigos e sem apoio. Ela não tinha ninguém para ajudá-la, a não ser o Senhor. Ela e a filha viviam na mais completa pobreza. Às vezes, não tinham quase nada para comer. Uma manhã, todos os seus recursos chegaram ao fim. Já não havia comida nem dinheiro. Depois de fervorosamente buscar o Senhor, Louisa abriu a porta da frente da sua casa. Para sua surpresa, ela descobriu que alguém havia deixado comida e dinheiro em sua escada. Com profunda gratidão, ela escreveu este hino: "Que prazer é ser de Cristo, / nEle crer e confiar / aceitar os Seus ensinos, / Sua paz e amor gozar! / Cristo! Cristo! Já confio / em Teu nome, em Teu poder. / Cristo! Cristo, bem-amado, / faze em mim a fé crescer!" – HASD, nº 271. A vida de confiança é um prazer. Ela nos alivia de toda a massacrante ansiedade. Ela nos livra da preocupação paralisante. Ela afasta a escuridão deprimente que tira o brilho dos nossos olhos e a alegria de nossa alma. "Quando, pela fé nos apoderarmos de Sua força, Ele mudará, mudará maravilhosamente a mais desesperada e desalentadora perspectiva. Assim fará, para a glória de Seu nome." – Testemunhos Para a Igreja, ''vol. 8, pág. 12. Assim como Louisa, também nós podemos viver uma vida de prazerosa confiança. Nas circunstâncias difíceis da vida, também nós poderemos cantar: "Sim, feliz eu sou em Cristo, / dEle aqui desejo ser; / quero, pois, humildemente, / ao Senhor obedecer." Cânticos de experiência – 7 ''Sede vigilantes, permanecei firmes na fé, portai-vos varonilmente, fortalecei-vos. I Cor. 16:13. O apóstolo Paulo sabia o que significava permanecer firme na fé. Ele foi perseguido, açoitado, aprisionado e apedrejado. Esteve em um naufrágio, passando o dia e a noite lutando para sobreviver. Ele experimentou um mal físico ao qual chamou de "espinho na carne". II Cor. 12:7. Em meio a todas estas provações, o apóstolo Paulo escreveu: "Por causa disto, três vezes pedi ao Senhor que o afastasse de mim. Então, Ele me disse: A Minha graça te basta." II Cor. 12:8 e 9. Paulo enfrentou a oposição mediante a graça de Deus. Ele passou por provações mediante a graça de Deus. Ele aceitou males físicos mediante a graça de Deus. O corajoso apóstolo permaneceu firme mediante a graça de Deus. Paulo apelou aos cristãos do Novo Testamento para permanecerem firmes. Esse era um dos seus temas favoritos. Em 1858, um reavivamento inspirado pelo Espírito tomou as igrejas da Filadélfia. Todas as manhãs e todas as noites, havia cultos nas igrejas por toda a cidade. O Espírito de Deus movia-Se com grande poder. Um evangelista de 29 anos, Dudly Tyng, estava no centro desse reavivamento. Ele pregou para mais de 5.000 pessoas. Quatro dias após pregar o mais poderoso sermão de sua vida, ele foi fatalmente ferido em um acidente. Em seu leito de dor, moribundo, com alguns dos seus colegas pastores ao seu redor, o Pastor Tying ainda pensava naqueles que haviam tomado uma decisão por Cristo. Suas últimas palavras foram: "Diga-lhes que se levantem por Cristo." No domingo seguinte, um dos seus ministros, George Duffield, pregou sobre Efésios 6:10 e 14: "Quanto ao mais, sede fortalecidos no Senhor e na força do Seu poder. Estai, pois, firmes, cingindo-vos com a verdade e vestindo-vos da couraça da justiça." No fim do seu sermão, o Pastor Duffield fez um emocionante apelo baseado em um poema que acabara de escrever, intitulado "Lutai por Cristo". "Lutai, lutai por Cristo! / Soldados sois da cruz. / Alçai Seu estandarte, / fazei brilhar a luz, / a fim de que outros vejam / o amor que nos conduz / à mais feliz vitória, / com Deus e com Jesus!" – HASD, nº 345. Continue firme! Permaneça firme! Não desista nunca! Este é o momento de erguer-se por Jesus. ---- MD – Sobre a Rocha - Finley